


yellow

by weatheredlaw



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Developing Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 16:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13251768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weatheredlaw/pseuds/weatheredlaw
Summary: Washing the dishes, their fingers brushed in the soapy water of the sink and Taako felt a jolt.Magnus turned and gave him a smile.





	yellow

**Author's Note:**

> i just had this idea last week for a very very soft taagnus piece and i wanted to make that happen. i hope you like. <3

_i drew a line, i drew a line for you_  
oh what a thing to do  
(and it was all yellow)

 

* * *

 

Taako lay in bed, staring up and realizing this planet had a sunrise. The day before had come and gone so quickly, he’d hardly noticed. He saw it, now. He held up one hand against the rays of light starting to stream through his window, let them fall across his skin -- _criss cross,_ he thought. _Criss cross_.

Taako closed his eyes. Begrudged this sullen and sunken place.

Another year without her. He’d spent two now, so far. Not in a row -- gods above, Taako didn’t think he could do two years without Lup in a _row._ But two years was two too many. He didn’t want this. He’d never asked for this. But it would do no one any good to go there. He considered that if the sun was just rising, it must be early. Sleep was arbitrary all the same, but laying in bed and waiting for the rest of the day to come wouldn’t change what had happened. He kicked back the sheets and his blanket and planted his bare feet on the cold metal floor of his room.

 _Lucretia has a rug_ , he thought without warning.

He wondered idly if Magnus had slept on her floor.

Magnus had never gone a year without Lucretia.

Taako wondered how it would go.

 

* * *

 

Did it surprise him that the two youngest humans on the ship had becoming permanently attached? That they’d become almost like twins themselves? Not so much. Magnus seemed the type, and Lucretia he’d had pegged from the start. Mousy, lonely, in need of comfort. Magnus was living, breathing comfort. Lucretia latched onto him with fervor.

The years grew a bit warmer, after that.

Lucretia had gone without Magnus a few times. She did it with a grace and steely-eyed resolve Taako would not have expected from someone like her, but in the end it did not surprise him. Certainly, she’d wept. Taako had caught her a few times. The first time, he’d shut the door and walked away. The last, he’d reached into the little space of her room and pulled her out into the open. _I miss him_ , was all she said. And Taako understood.

When Magnus was gone, he missed him, too.

When Lup was dead, he was beside himself.

Lucretia had never died. It’s what set her and the captain apart from them all, until now. Taako closed his eyes and tried not to think about it.

He wondered if Magnus had stopped.

He wondered if Magnus would make it.

Hell, he wondered if any of them would make it. There was always a chance…

Carefully, Taako dressed and went into the ship’s kitchen. Davenport and Merle were already awake, muttering over some documents, making lists. Merle looked up.

“Mornin’, bud.”

“I’m good,” Taako said. “You don’t have to _bud_ and _pal_ me all year.”

“Yeah, I figured. You seen Magnus?”

Taako shook his head.

Merle sighed. “Probably still asleep.”

Davenport frowned. “Leave him be, Merle.”

“We need him for the trip.”

“No, we’ll leave him here.”

Taako raised a brow. “What trip?”

Davenport turned in his chair and gave Taako a rare smile. “Barry tracked the light late last night. Some instrument he and Lup built. He’s got a good idea of where it is, but we’re not sure about heading out just yet. Not after...after yesterday.” He turned back to the list.

Barry came in a while later, still groggy with sleep, and asked after Magnus just the same. Taako set down a plate of toast and another of eggs. “I’ll get him,” he said, hanging his apron on the hook by the door.

Lucretia’s room was empty of Magnus, but Taako went inside all the same. He was curious about the journals. No instructions had been left behind on what to do. He suspected there was some sort of enchantment -- one of her pens worked without pause, writing down bits of the morning it seemed to have picked up. Taako idly flipped back a few pages, to the day before.

The journal had kept an oddly detailed record. Taako let go of the pages and left the book to its own devices.

Magnus’s room was unlocked. Taako had entered it a few times before without knocking and had learned from his mistake. No one responded to his first few wraps on the door, so Taako knocked one last time and went inside.

It was dark and cool and quiet. Taako could see the shape of Magnus under the sheets. He crossed the room and sat on the edge of the bed, reaching out to brush his shoulder.

“...Magnus.”

Magnus turned. Taako wondered how long he’d been awake. If he’d even gone to sleep.

“I made eggs.”

“...Alright.”

“You don’t have to eat them, but Merle’s worried.”

Magnus nodded. “Sure.”

Taako sighed. “He wants you to go on a trip.”

“...I’d rather not.”

“Captain said as much. Come out when you’re ready.” He patted Magnus’s shoulder and left.

Magnus appeared in the kitchen ten minutes later. He didn’t eat, but he was there.

And that was a start.

 

* * *

 

“And you promise to be careful.”

Taako sighed. “Yes, _dad._ ”

Davenport gave him a look that would have shaved off years of his life if Taako wasn’t living year 95 on repeat.

“...We promise,” he said.

“Good.” Davenport zipped his bag and tossed it over his shoulder. “Just...look after Magnus. Take good care of him. What happened was bad, but he can’t...blame himself.”

“He’ll be okay.”

Davenport nodded and put a hand on Taako’s shoulder. “I know. We’ll be back as soon as we can, but Barry’s expecting at least a few weeks out there. Be good to _yourself_ too, Taako. You understand? Year won’t be over any quicker for the rest of us if you throw yourself away.”

“Sure thing, Cap.” Taako picked up another bag and headed out.

Magnus stood awkwardly to the side, avoiding looking anyone directly in the eyes. It was uncharacteristic of him, but understandable. Barry was speaking to him in a low voice, one hand at his elbow, the other gesturing gently between them. _Team Human. Down by one._

“--understand that?” Taako heard as he neared them

Magnus nodded. “Yeah, yeah. I’m good.”

“Alright.” Barry gave him a careful pat on the back. “We’ll miss you guys out there. Stay safe, please?”

“Will do,” Taako said.

Merle waved as the three of them started to head out leaving Taako and Magnus behind with the ship.

They watched the treeline for a while, not sure what either was waiting for. Taako could hear Magnus’s breathing, a steady, sure thing, and dared to think he could even hear his heart.

Taako glanced around. “You know there’s a cave nearby,” he said.

Magnus sniffed. “Yeah?”

Taako shrugged. “Thought it might be fun to, you know. Go monster hunting. Just for a bit. Not get too far in. Maybe before lunch.”

Magnus’s face brightened considerably. “For real?”

“Sure, my dude.”

“Okay!” Magnus pulled his hands out of his pockets. “I’ll go get ready. We can go right now, yeah?”

“Yeah, man. Right now.”

“Great!” He turned and ran back into the ship, leaving Taako to consider his promise to Davenport.

He’d be pissed if he got back and it turned out Taako and Magnus had gotten eaten in the caves.

 

* * *

 

But, the caves turned out to be far less dangerous that Taako expected. Magnus still had a grand time swiping at the two giant spiders they ran across, collapsing happily against the cave wall and laughing.

“Amazing,” he said. “Totally amazing.”

“Yep. I planned that.”

“Admit it,” Magnus said, pointing with his sword. “You were worried we’d run into more of those...those things.”

Taako nodded. “Yeah. I was. But you needed this, right?”

Magnus smiled. “Yeah. I needed this. I needed--” He stopped. “Do you hear that?”

“Hear what?”

“Water. I hear...water. I think.” He stood. “It’s coming from outside. Like on the other side of this rock wall.” He sheathed his sword and jogged toward the entrance of the caving, craning his neck to listen. “Yeah. There’s something over here.” Magnus turned and Taako followed. They walked for a few minutes along the outside of the cave until the came to a small waterfall, tumbling over the rockface and into a large pool.

“Damn,” Taako said. “That’s--”

“That’s sick as fuck,” Mangus muttered, and started unhooking his belt and sword. “I’m going swimming.”

“Magnus, you don’t know what’s in there--”

“I’m not gonna mope around until they come back,” Magnus snapped. “You said you wanted me to feel better. Well, I’m gonna swim because swimming makes me feel better.” He stripped off his shirt and bent down to yank on his boots. “I’m going skinny dipping, Taako. Not to offend your delicate sensibilities or anything.”

“Not a problem,” Taako said, and watched with no small amount of pleasure as Magnus stripped off the rest of his clothes and ran to the edge of the pool. It wasn’t the first time they’d done this, and it wouldn’t be the last, but there was still something about Magnus being the first that Taako admired, and gave him enough guts to follow suit.

 

* * *

 

Later, they floated in the clear water and stared at the sky.

This planet had a sunset, too.

And it was beautiful.

 

* * *

 

Taako didn’t know what to expect that night. They were alone and both their sisters were dead. What was he supposed to do? He was distraught too. He doubted anyone had asked Magnus to take care of _him_ , though he couldn’t say for sure. It was Magnus, after all. Magnus was always taking care of people.

Did Taako count amongst them? Had Magnus ever taken care of him?

Briefly, he considered: had anyone taken care of Magnus?

He knew Lucretia did, of course. That Barry did because he saw Magnus as a younger brother. Taako realized that everyone had taken care of Magnus in some form or another -- except him.

He didn’t really take care of anyone. It created expectations that he wasn’t sure he could live up to. Lup was the one who took care of people. Lup asked after them, brought them little gifts, chased down the things they loved, just to make their day. Taako was the one who reveled in passing himself off as cruel, though he’d never really been anything of the sort. Magnus certainly didn’t buy it, but Taako had never expected him to.

But that’s how he found himself outside Magnus’s room, hand raised as if to knock, when the door opened, and Magnus was looking down at him.

“...Hi.”

“Hey.” Gods, he sounded _wrecked._ Looked it, too. “You okay?”

“Yeah, no. I’m good. I’m fine. I, uh. Came to check on you.”

Magnus nodded. “I was just gonna come see you, but--”

“You cool?” Magnus shrugged. “Right. No, of course. Um.” Taako looked down. “Can I, uh. Can I sleep in here? With you?” Magnus blinked. Taako realized his mistake. “You know what, forget it, that was dumb, I’ll go, I’ll--”

Magnus stepped aside.

Taako swallowed. “Oh. Okay.”

Magnus nodded. “Okay.”

 

* * *

 

That night, Magnus pitched and cried out softly in his sleep. Taako didn’t wake him -- it tapered off eventually, and these sorts of nightmares were par for the course. He doubted it was Magnus’s first. And he doubted Magnus would appreciate waking up to Taako’s face, lined with concern and comfort.

He doubted that most of all.

 

* * *

 

The little pool became their sanctuary, over the next few days. Magnus stood with his head under the steady pummel of water over the rocks, and Taako closed his eyes and listened. This world was quiet, now. A day of blood and violence and then -- nothing.

He drew lazy sigils in the dirt -- one for a warm breeze when Magnus stepped out of the pool, another for the soft smell of lavender. Lup’s favorite scent.

Taako felt Magnus settle against him, skin wet, but drying in the sun and wind. He chanced a look -- but Magnus was covered lazily with a towel, one arm thrown over his eyes, a careful smile taking a chance.

“Happier?” Taako asked. Magnus nodded. “Yeah. Me, too.”

 

* * *

 

They slept in Magnus’s bed every night, curled carefully, opposite parenthesis, away from one another. And then one night Magnus turned, and Taako turned, and they lay that way, forehead to forehead, toes to toes, living lines framing this question Taako had living in his chest, but no way to give voice to -- _Do I touch you? Is that what you need?_

Or perhaps it wasn’t about Magnus at all. Perhaps this was about him, and his skin that was hot and aching. He shivered with an unnamed illness. Or maybe it was just loneliness. Touch-starved and on his own, Taako lay in perfect symmetry with the only person who’d let him get this close in years, and wondered --

_Do I touch you?_

_Is that what I need?_

 

* * *

 

Washing the dishes, their fingers brushed in the soapy water of the sink and Taako felt a jolt.

Magnus turned and gave him a smile.

 

* * *

 

Taako stretched out to let himself dry after cooling down in the pool. Magnus sat, knees drawn to his chest, staring out across the water, into the trees and the mountains beyond. Taako could see there was something gnawing at him. A stray thread on a sweater. He closed his eyes. Best not to pull.

Then Magnus said his name, softly, and Taako opened his eyes.

They were staring at each other. Taako pushed himself up onto his elbows, while Magnus angled toward him. There was no build up between them, nothing grand and explosive that had been gradually growing. The adoration Taako felt now, blooming in his chest as he took every part of Magnus in, had been nurtured over the past weeks, in the minutes of laying in the water, standing under the fall, eating in silence over the kitchen sink.

It was the answer, he realized, to the question.

_Yes, touch me._

_Yes, it’s what I need._

And then it happened carefully. A nod from one, a push and a sigh from the other.

A kiss.

Taako rose up, hand cupping Magnus’s cheek, heart racing as Magnus pulled him close, his wide, warm hands splayed across Taako’s back. Taako was on his knees, Magnus was still sitting, his angle awkward until Taako swung around and settled into his lap.

He was distantly aware that they were naked. They’d spent all these days together by the water this way, and the need to touch had never been as great as it suddenly was in this moment. Taako felt Magnus’s cock grow stiff against him, and he trailed a hand down to touch it without thought.

Magnus pulled back. “You don’t--”

“I do, though.”

Magnus swore softly under his breath, and he rolled, pulling them down to their sides. Taako hooked a leg around Magnus’s thigh, bringing their cocks together.

“Like this,” he said, and Magnus’s eyes fluttered shut as Taako began to slide their cocks together, hand wrapped around them both. He felt Magnus’s fingers trail down his side and over his hip as they thrust into this space, panting and kissing. Taako felt Magnus’s teeth at his shoulder, his lips at his ear, his hand in his air.

“ _Gods_ ,” Magnus breathed.

“Is it good?” Taako asked.

“Y-yeah. Yeah, it’s good.” Magnus choked on a moan, his thrusts growing more frantic. Taako met each one, and now his hand was entirely focused on Magnus as he hooked his other behind Magnus’s head and drew him closer, their foreheads pressed together.

He wanted to see him come undone, wanted to catalogue the moment Magnus _let go_.

It was just as good as he thought it might be. Magnus cried out, hand tightening over Taako’s hip as he came.

The seconds that followed became some of the most important in their lives.

Magnus reached down and gave Taako what he needed. And then he kissed him with everything he seemed to have left.

The seconds that followed were the most important -- because they became the seconds in which Taako realized he could fall, and for once, it didn’t scare him.

 

* * *

 

It wasn’t every night, but it was often enough.

The first time, Taako settled between Magnus’s knees and stretched him open with slick fingers, sliding his cock slowly into him. Magnus’s voice pitched high, a sound Taako hadn’t heard before, and it felt like a gift.

Magnus said his name and grasped at sheets and Taako’s hands and pleaded for more, pleaded for something, for anything, to just give him _everything._

Taako fucked him and kissed him and came inside him, while Magnus reached down and wrapped his hand around his own cock, thrust into his fist in time with Taako’s last breaths as he came down, and came on his chest.

He was exposed in these moments. He supposed Magnus was, too.

 

* * *

 

On the bank beside the pool, Taako rose to his knees while Magnus slowly slid his cock in and out of him, drawing it out, never quite going as deep as he could have. Probably for the best. Magnus was _endowed._ Taako appreciated the swell and size of him in his mouth, or when it fit neatly into the warm palm of his hand. Like this -- it was something else entirely.

“S’good?” Magnus asked, and Taako bit his lip to keep from _wailing_.

“Yeah, Mags, yeah. It’s...it’s good. Oh _fuck._ ” He dropped his head as Magnus slid a little deeper, taking his time with long, careful strokes. “Fuck, Magnus, _fuck_ \--”

“More?”

“J-just...just a little.”

“Okay.” Magnus gave him just a little more.

It was like this for almost another five minutes. Taako gave up on censoring himself. He cried out and begged and pleaded, wanted Magnus to come and be done, but swore he’d kill him if he even thought about it.

“Make up your mind,” Magnus said, and pressed a kiss between his shoulder blades. “I can give that to you, if you want.”

Taako moaned and nodded. “Yeah, just...just come--”

Magnus’s thrusts became harder, quicker, with some amount of _intent_ \-- and then he came, and Taako could feel him soften and slide out, could feel one of those _hands_ reach down to wrap around Taako’s own cock --

He came with a long, agonizing moan, and collapsed onto the blanket.

Magnus kissed every part of him.

And Taako fell a little bit further.

 

* * *

 

When Davenport, Merle, and Barry came back with the light, they pierced the barrier of the space Taako and Magnus had been living in -- but nothing really changed.

Taako felt himself lean into Magnus that night as they did the dishes, and when Barry gave him a questioning look later, he only shrugged. Barry laughed and headed to his room. No one really questioned it, or payed them any mind. It became law among them.

Taako still slept in Magnus’s bed every night, and Magnus still tossed and turned in his dreams. It was too late now to offer him relief, and he doubted that Magnus would have taken it. But when they became too much, when Magnus’s voice pitched too high, Taako roused and calmed him. He never expected Magnus to explain himself, and through most of the year Magnus never did.

But it was coming to an end, and as Magnus tugged his shirt over his head one evening, and Taako plaited his hair, Magnus said quietly: “What if it had been the last one?”

“...The last year?” Taako asked.

Magnus nodded. “I killed her,” he said. “And it could have been the last time I ever saw her.”

“It’s not,” Taako said, louder than he meant. “Magnus, there’s another year coming.”

“I know...I just--”

“Is that what you’ve been thinking about? All this time?”

“...Yeah.”

Taako stood, setting his hair brush aside and crossing the room to Magnus. He put a hand on either side his face and pulled him in, kissing him firmly. “She’s coming back. They’re both coming back. You didn’t do anything wrong when she died, do you understand?”

Magnus pushed him away. “I _killed_ her.”

“You spared her,” Taako insisted. “You know how long it takes to die from blood loss like that? Huh? We _never_ know what Merle’s magic is going to be like. She was afraid, and she was going to die, and you made sure she didn’t suffer. _Magnus_ \--” He grabbed his hand. “I’d have done the same for my sister, if I had to. It’s what we have to do.”

“We shouldn’t,” Magnus said. “This isn’t _normal_ , it isn’t _right_ \--”

Taako laughed, but it wasn’t unkind. The sound softened Magnus to him, and Taako pulled him to the bed, pushing him gently so he sat on the edge. Taako knelt in front of him. “We don’t do what’s normal or right anymore,” he said, and kissed the bend of Magnus’s knee. “We do what’s necessary.”

That seemed to put an end to the discussion. Magnus carded his fingers through Taako’s hair and drew him up and into his lap, kissing his neck and shoulders.

Taako rolled his hips and let his mouth hang open against Magnus’s temple. “I love you,” he gasped, and wasn’t surprised to hear himself say it.

Magnus said against the column of his throat: “I love you, too.”

And Taako wasn’t surprised to hear it.

 

* * *

 

When the year reset, Taako grasped Lup to him and felt her fill in the space that was always barren when she left.

“You do okay?” she asked, fidgeting with his clothes, righting his collar, tucking a stray strand of hair behind his ear.

Taako took her hands and held them to his mouth, nodding and laughing before pulling her back in and enjoying the feel and weight of her against him. Just over her shoulder, Magnus held Lucretia tight and trembled with relief. He heard her murmuring to him, _It’s alright, it’s okay. I’m here, Magnus._

_I’m here._

 

* * *

 

It wasn’t the first thing he remembered, eventually. Wasn’t even the second, or third. Sort of terrible, in retrospect, that it took Taako more than a day to find those memories. He didn’t know how long it took Magnus. He didn’t ask.

But everyone _knew_. It was obvious what they were thinking when everyone was together. If it made Magnus uncomfortable though, he didn’t say. If it made him angry that Taako kept quiet about it, he didn’t let on. Magnus was just that kind of man. A good man, Taako reasoned. A _great_ one. Kind and patient with his friends and the world. He picked a spot on a hill and started to build himself a house.

For Taako, the timing just never seemed right. The circumstances just didn’t allow it. He had his plans, his future school. He had _Lup_ again, and there was so much work they had to do. So many years they’d lost.

And, of course, there was Kravitz. He fit perfectly into the odd little corners of Taako’s life. Didn’t push or pull too much, never asked more than he knew Taako could give. Taako wouldn’t admit it out loud, but the first days with Kravitz reminded him of that first year with Magnus. Everything soft and easy. Kravitz didn’t make it hard to love him, and he didn’t make it hard for Taako to _feel loved._

But he should have expected that Kravitz would bring it up, some time or another. After all, the whole world knew their story, now. And part of Taako’s story would be forever tied with the way he’d felt about Magnus, no matter what they were to each other now.

“I think you should go to him,” Kravitz said one night, tracing the curve of Taako’s jaw with a cool finger. “Put it to rest.”

Taako huffed. “No thanks.”

“Why? Do you think he’ll be angry?”

“Magnus? Uh, _no?_ Magnus doesn’t _get_ angry about stuff like that.” He sighed. “He probably doesn’t even remember.”

“He does,” Kravitz said. “I can tell when he looks at you. And I can tell when you look at him.”

“I don’t feel that way anymore,” Taako said quickly, but Kravitz cut him off with a kiss.

“I’m not accusing you of anything, Taako. And I wouldn’t fault you if that love still lingered. It was a long time to love someone. If part of your heart weren’t still with him, I’d certainly be surprised.”

“...So what do you expect me to do?”

Kravitz shrugged. “Nothing you don’t want to do. It’s your choice. I’m only making a suggestion.”

Taako scowled. “I see through you, you know. Figuratively _and_ literally.”

Kravitz chuckled. “It’s only a thought, darling.” He let his hands grow warmer and reached out to draw Taako close. “Only a thought.”

 

* * *

 

It was a thought that lingered, though. Taako couldn’t get the idea out of his mind. But instead of going to Magnus and putting it all to rest, he avoided him. Seeing him just reminded him of what had been, of what they’d lost. Seeing him meant seeing Lucretia, who he _loved_ , but couldn’t get to. Not now. He’d find it in him another day to forgive, he reasoned. But right now his wrath felt earned, and she didn’t push.

When Taako closed his eyes, he still saw the eyes of a frightened girl, knowing her fate was sealed that morning, as she reached out and touched Magnus’s cheek, and left behind a streak of blood.

Lucretia was easy to avoid. Magnus, not so much.

But Magnus would ever accuse him of doing it. He left that up to Kravitz, who asked after him and wondered how Magnus was doing or if he needed help with the house or with Angus.

Finally, Taako threw his hands in the air and cleared his schedule one afternoon, making the long trek up that god forsaken hill Magnus loved so much. He heard the sounds of work before he reached the top, and found Magnus laughing with some of the men from town he’d hired to help, tossing beams to one another as they finished the house’s frame.

Magnus looked up and saw him. He turned to one of the men and said a few words before coming toward Taako, hand raised in greeting.

“You finally made it up.”

Taako nodded. “Finally did.” They both turned and looked at the house. “Looks good.”

“It does, doesn’t it?” Magnus sighed. “You thirsty? I’ve got the cabin over here, you can come in for a drink.”

“Yeah, I think that’d be good.” He trailed after Magnus into the smaller, two room cabin that had been on the property when Magnus had bought it. “You happy up here?”

“Real happy,” Magnus said. He took a couple of glasses from their spot on the counter and set them on the table, filling them with a rich, amber liquor. It was such a gentle touch, the most careful thing Taako had ever seen Magnus do. His hands were dry and weathered, but still looked as warm as they’d ever been.

Different hands, sure. Different hands, different world -- different life.

Magnus held up his glass. “Cheers.”

“Cheers.” Taako drained it. Magnus filled it again. The little cabin grew silent -- only the sounds of the men laughing as they worked drifted through the open window. Magnus ran a thumb around the edge of his glass, staring into it. Taako stared at Magnus.

“Taako--”

“You know why I’m here. Right?”

Magnus sighed. “I’ve got a feeling, I guess.”

“Kravitz said I should come. Not sure what I’m supposed to get out of it, but.” He took another drink.

“Closure, maybe.” Magnus kept staring into his glass, but he looked calm. “Answers, I guess.”

Taako shook his head. “I don’t need answers. I know what happened.” He considered his next words carefully. “I...know what I felt.”

Now Magnus looked at him, lip curling up into a half-smile. “Me, too,” he said.

Taako thought he had something else to say. Someone else might have. But looking at Magnus, looking at the grey that had started coloring his temples, the deep smile lines around his mouth, the eyes that were as familiar as the first time Taako had seen them --  he knew clearly that they were good.

They were _good._

It wasn’t about picking Kravitz over Magnus, or making anyone jealous or angry. It was about the years they’d spent in love, the years they’d spent apart, and the people they’d become together. Taako knew what Magnus needed in the last years he’d be alive: peace and love and carefully crafted quiet. He knew a lot of things about Magnus, right there, in that moment.

He knew how he was the same.

He knew how he was different.

And he knew how _very much_ he loved him.

Taako felt startled when Magnus reached over and put a broad, warm hand over his own.

“Don’t tease,” Magnus said. “But you’ll always have a certain place--” He tapped his chest. “Right here.”

Taako laughed. Magnus reached up with his other hand and brushed a tear from his cheek.

“I’ll always _love_ you,” Magnus said. “Always.”

Taako smiled. “Yeah,” he said, and reached up to clasp Magnus’s hand to his cheek. He closed his eyes and _felt_ this moment, for exactly what it was.

“Me, too,” he said. “Me, too.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr @ weatheredlaw  
> lyrics from "yellow" by coldplay


End file.
